


где больно, давай поцелую

by bazarova



Series: салон пирсинга и татуировки «Ван Ге Пак Ге» [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Friendship, M/M, Piercings, Romance, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Когда два года назад Джебом вместо того, чтобы как все поступать в университет, уходил в армию, Джинён определенно точно подавал документы в медицинский. А о салоне пирсинга в богом забытом углу торгового центра на окраине города речи не было.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Series: салон пирсинга и татуировки «Ван Ге Пак Ге» [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070684
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	где больно, давай поцелую

**Author's Note:**

> ВОЗМОЖНЫ ТРИГГЕРЫ! В тексте описывается процесс пирсинга и затронута тема аутоагрессии.
> 
> тут немного говорю о
> 
> https://twitter.com/bazar0va/status/1341794263294685185

Криво приклеенный к двери скотчем листок, распечатанный на обычном чёрно-белом принтере, не вызывает доверия, а от того, что на нём написано, брови у Джебома и вовсе недоуменно ползут вверх.

«Салон пирсинга «Ван Ге Пак Ге».

Джинён же это несерьёзно, правда?

— Вы записаны? — раздаётся из-за спины.

Джебом оборачивается и упирается взглядом в миловидную женщину с вертлявой девочкой лет четырёх на руках.

— А? — Джебом смотрит на потрепанного плюшевого динозавра в руках девочки и подвисает. Потом оборачивается обратно на дверь, но листок никуда не девается, как и коряво нарисованные на нём щенки. У одного из них между ушами неказистая золотая корона.

Когда два с лишним года назад он, вместо того чтобы как все поступать в университет, уходил в армию, Джинён определенно точно подавал документы в медицинский. А о салоне пирсинга в богом забытом углу торгового центра речи не было.

Дверь распахивается, пролетая в миллиметрах от джебомова носа, и в проходе показывается Джинён. В белом медицинском халате и маске, закрывающей половину лица. Очень взрослый и серьёзный. Состоявшийся.

— О, — говорит Джинён, заметив его, — ты рано, — а после отвешивает короткий поклон моментально расцветшей под его улыбающимся взглядом женщине, — госпожа Ким, проходите, вы как раз вовремя.

Госпожа Ким опускает притихшую девочку на пол и настойчиво подталкивает её ладонью в спину внутрь кабинета. Джинён отходит в сторону, пропуская их, и бросает Джебому торопливо:

— Хён, сгоняй за кофе? Один капучино и один американо.

— Со льдом, — доносится откуда-то изнутри хриплым голосом.

— Со льдом, — послушно повторяет Джинён, — и чего-нибудь пожевать, у нас с самого утра аншлаг.

И аккуратно прикрывает дверь, за которой сразу же становится слышно его непривычное сюсюканье и робкое лопотание девочки в ответ.

Сомнамбулически нарезая круги в незнакомом торговом центре с четверть часа, Джебом добывает и капучино, и американо, и парочку кимбапов и возвращается обратно к подобии вывески, в существование которой так и невозможно поверить. Он прислушивается к бубнежу в кабинете и нерешительно пинает дверь раз-другой носком ботинка.

— Открыто! — отзывается на стук всё тот же хриплый голос, предпочитающий холодный кофе.

Джебом закатывает глаза и пинает настойчивее:

— У меня руки заняты!

— И правда заняты, — выносит вердикт высунувшаяся из кабинета растрёпанная выкрашенная в темно-рыжий макушка, — дай это мне.

Джебом машинально передаёт подставку с бумажными стаканами и протискивается мимо обладателя этой самой макушки туда, где Джинён откатывает в угол столик со звенящими в металлической тарелке использованными иглами и кучей комков ваты. Дождавшись, пока тот стянет с рук перчатки, Джебом протягивает ему шуршащий пакет и, не найдя куда примоститься в комнатке два на два, запрыгивает на кушетку рядом со светильником.

— Ну и?

— Ну вот, — в тон ему отвечает Джинён, жадно надкусывая кимпаб. Он не выглядит ни смущенным, ни застыженным, не оправдывается и не собирается ничего объяснять.

— А ты, так понимаю, щеночек Ван? — спрашивает Джебом немного грубо. Не то, чтобы ему и правда хотелось грубить, но тот факт, что у Джинёна оказался от него такой большой секрет, разделенный с кем-то другим, ощущается подлой подножкой, из-за которой разбиваешь в кровь колени. Обидно. Больно.

— Джексон, — тот, совсем не смутившись, стягивает маску на небритый подбородок, ловит брошенный ему Джинёном пакет, разглядывает недовольно его содержимое и швыряет по обратному адресу. — А ты сообразительный. Джинён не соврал.

Джинён протестующе мычит.

— Ладно, такого он не говорил.

— А что говорил?

— Что его друг хочет проколоть уши, — Джексон безобразно хлюпает трубочкой в стакане, — ну-ка, дай посмотреть.

Он в два шага преодолевает расстояние между ними и бесцеремонно хватает Джебома за мочки ушей ледяными пальцами. Джинён на периферии давится и ржёт, а Джебом от неожиданности неловко валится с края кушетки и пихает Джексона в плечо.

— Недотрога какой, — он лыбится и тычет пальцем вертящемуся на месте Джебому в щеку, — и как, интересно, я должен тебе сделать проколы? Дротики бросать?

Джебом оборачивается на всё посмеивающегося в ладонь Джинёна, а тот, заметив его вопросительный взгляд, отрицательно мотает головой:

— И не проси, знакомых не колю.

Потом указывает на Джексона:

— Ты его клиент, не мой.

Джебом глядит на определенно издевающегося над ним Джинёна, потом на невозмутимо добивающего свой кофе Джексона и с обречённым вздохом взгромождается обратно на кушетку.

— У вас хоть лицензия есть?

— Да откуда? — легкомысленно отзывается Джексон и, подтащив высокий табурет, усаживается напротив, — мы же студенты. Пистолетом или иглой?

— Всё равно, — Джебом отшатывается от него снова, но заставляет себя сесть ровно под насмешливым взглядом.

— Иглы остались? — спрашивает у Джинёна деловито Джексон, возвращая на веснушчатый нос маску, — пистолетом, говорят, не так больно, но твой друг мне не нравится. Поэтому будет страдать.

Говорят? Джебом приглядывается: уши у Джексона и правда не проколоты. Смешно — сапожник без сапог.

— Джебом-хён никому не нравится, — наигранно вздыхает Джинён, передавая ему упакованные иглы, коробку с одноразовыми перчатками и антисептик, — не знаю, как мне удаётся терпеть его столько лет.

Джебом стискивает зубы и опускает взгляд на торчащие в прорехах коленки. Джинён, конечно, просто шутит свои дурацкие шутки, которые за столько лет дружбы стали привычными. Но слова его всё равно оседают где-то в груди, ворочаются там колючим ежом и царапают-царапают-царапают. Всё равно ранят.

— Посмотри на меня.

Джексон аккуратно касается его подбородка, потом убирает спадающие на уши волосы и протирает мочки вонючим спиртовым раствором. На его вмиг ставшее сосредоточенным лицо попадает свет от лампы, он золотит ему волосы и подсвечивает глаза, внутри которых оказывается целый удивительно спокойный медовый океан. Джебом глядит, как завороженный, забыв обо всём, ухо отзывается резкой болью, тут же наворачиваются непроизвольные слёзы, и он рефлекторно пытается отвернуться, но Джексон с визгливым ойканьем удерживает его на месте и стремительно колет второй раз.

— Ещё немного потерпи, — бубнит он как-то виновато и вдевает аккуратно серьги, после рассматривает результат и резюмирует довольно, — тебе идёт. Очень.

Джебом смаргивает слёзы и раз-другой шмыгает носом, места проколов горят огнём, и эта боль перекрывает ту, что давно поселилась внутри, отвлекает, позволяет дышать свободнее. Он осторожно ощупывает холодный маленький гвоздик, специально проворачивает по кругу, морщится.

— Больно.

Джексон, успевший снять перчатки с маской, легонько хлопает его по руке и кладёт ладонь на затылок, гладит успокаивающе, будто Джебом — ещё один ребёнок у него на приёме — и, прищурившись, произносит весело:

— Где больно, давай поцелую.

***

— Где-больно-давай-поцелую! — частит Джексон, нянча на руках ревущую девочку со сверкающими новенькими серёжками в ушах, и быстренько чмокает её в мокрые от слёз красные щечки. Девочка ошарашено умолкает, губы её медленно растягиваются в улыбке, и она сразу же сама лезет целоваться.

— А у меня ревут с начала и до конца, — завистливо тянет Джинён, присаживаясь рядом с Джебом в коридоре и поглядывая в сторону выхода, куда Джексон утопал с девочкой на руках, — хоть целуй, хоть не целуй. Может педиатрия не моё?

— Глупости, — угрюмо говорит Джебом. Если верить расписанию, то Джинёна тут быть не должно. И то, что он сюда заявился, — неприятный сюрприз. Джебом не смотрит на него, стараясь скрыть свои досаду и недовольство, и выдергивает целеустремлённо какую-то нитку из края футболки.

— Как ты вообще? Выглядишь плохо, — Джинён, и сам похожий больше на несвежего зомби, зевает и трясет головой как большая собака, — железок в ушах, смотрю, прибавилось. Джексон не упоминал, что ты захаживаешь. Или не здесь делал?

— Здесь.

Джебом приятно удивлен: когда он просил не докладывать Джинёну о новых сеансах, то не сильно и верил в способность всегда болтливого без меры Джексона держать язык за зубами. А он, оказывается, умеет, да и перед рентгеновским взглядом Джинёна определённо обладает иммунитетом.

— Хорошо, что вы всё-таки поладили. Вот, — Джинён протягивает стопку распечаток и тяжело поднимается, — отдай Джексону. Это лекции, которые он проспал. А я пойду, не рад ты мне.

Джебом порывается сперва задержать его, попросить остаться, они же с конца его летних каникул не виделись, а потом просто кивает. Зачем обманывать, всё равно же видит насквозь.

Джексон возвращается уже один, бодро шагает с двумя стаканами кофе и напевает что-то под нос.

— О, Джинён слинял? — разочарованно тянет он, — а я ему кофе купил. Ну, тогда это тебе.

Джексон втискивает ему в руки стакан с карамельным латте, который Джинён в жизни не пил, и ныряет в кабинет, оставив дверь со всё тем же листком вместо вывески приглашающе открытой. Джебом отпивает. Вкусно.

— Чего застрял? — Джексон высовывается наружу, — у меня ещё куча дел.

В кабинете с последнего визита ничего не изменилось: кушетка у стены, высокая лампа, катающийся столик, высокий табурет и запах антисептика. Джебом снимает рюкзак, откладывает распечатки с какой-то там лекцией и присаживается на кушетку.

— Что сегодня делаем? — Джексон включает лампу и пробегается пальцами по недавно зажившим проколам у Джебома в ушах и удовлетворённо кивает сам себе. Выглядит он едва ли не хуже Джинёна, но в глазах — всё тот же медовый океан. Тёплый и спокойный.

— Вот тут хочу, — отвечает Джебом и трогает себя за хрящ.

Джексон цокает языком и щипает его за указанное место.

— Тут больно. И заживает полгода. Уверен?

Джебом угукает и, пока Джексон возится с перчатками, сам закалывает волосы принесённой заколкой.

— Обезболивающим могу уколоть, — Джексон демонстрирует небольшой шприц, — я тебе серьёзно говорю: будет больно.

— Не люблю уколы, — врёт Джебом и морщит нос для достоверности, — давай наживую.

— Я тоже не люблю, — точно не врёт Джексон и распаковывает какую-то особую длинную иглу, — повернись к свету.

Джебом подставляет ему ухо, стараясь не выдать свои нетерпение и внутренний мандраж, зачем-то вцепляется ставшими влажными ладонями в край его халата и зажмуривается. Ухо обжигает антисептиком, Джебом дёргается и ойкает, сердце подпрыгивает до самого горла и остаётся там пульсирующим комком, который никак не удается сглотнуть.

— На выдохе, — почему-то шёпотом говорит Джексон и кладет приятно прохладную даже сквозь латекс перчатки ладонь Джебому на щёку, — сейчас.

Джебом выдыхает и чувствует, как с хрустом, миллиметр за миллиметром игла пробивает хрящ. Боль расползается вверх по виску и стекает вместе с горячей кровью по щеке и шее, смывает истязающие его мысли, преследующая и днём и ночью тревога отступает перед ней, а тугой, всегда болящий узел в груди немного слабеет, и Джебом, наконец, снова может глубоко вдохнуть и осознать себя действительно живым.

— Глаза открой, — Джексон закручивает шарик от пирсинга и льёт на ухо что-то неприятно холодное, не имеющее запаха, — ты точно нормально? У тебя зрачки расширены, будто вот-вот отключишься.

— В порядке, — Джебом часто моргает. Мир видится ему раздражающе качающимся и каким-то тёмным, но это всё мелочи, главное — можно снова дышать. — Всё… Хорошо.

— Не нравишься ты мне, — хмуро говорит Джексон, между бровями у него залегает вертикальная морщинка, он смотрит озабоченно и уже привычно гладит по затылку, — давай-ка полежи, пока я всё тут приберу. И кофе выпей. Там сахара много, легче станет. Просил же есть нормально, прежде чем ко мне идти.

Под его пристальным взглядом Джебом в два глотка опустошает стакан и нехотя устраивается на кушетке. Свежий прокол жжется и страшно болит, стоит неаккуратно задеть его, но внутри — блаженные тишина и спокойствие. Джексон шуршит чем-то, убирает перемазанные комки ваты, смывает с пола подсыхающие красные капли. Его лицо без маски выглядит задумчивым и даже угрюмым.

— А в следующий раз будем нос прокалывать, — Джебом вытягивает ноги, устраиваясь удобнее, — это больно?

— Нет, — голос Джексона звучит незнакомо низко и резко.

— Не больно?

— Не будем колоть. Достаточно.

Джебом приподнимается на кушетке. Это ещё что за новости?

— То, что ты делаешь — ненормально, — Джексон отшвыривает тряпку куда-то в угол, с грохотом подтаскивает табурет и плюхается на него. — Нельзя так.

— Как “так”?

Едва улёгшаяся тревога поднимается выше, перехватывает горло удавкой.

— Нельзя каждый раз, когда что-то идёт не так, себя ранить. И даже не говори, что это просто пирсинг. Ты что, идиотом меня считаешь? Не буду я больше это делать.

Чувство такое, что на голову ушат ледяной воды вылили, даже кожа покрывается мурашками. Джебом слезает на пол, ноги кажутся какими-то ватными и слабыми, а голова всё ещё дурная.

— Нет — так нет, — пожимает как можно безразличнее плечами, подхватывает рюкзак с пола, — спасибо за кофе, который ты купил для Джинёна.

Чужой взгляд просверливает затылок, очень хочется сорваться на бег и не останавливаться до самого дома, где наверняка можно будет от него спрятаться. Джексон ловит его за запястье уже у самой двери, удерживает на месте.

— Не пытайся справиться со всем в одиночку, поговори с кем-нибудь, да хоть со мной! Нет ничего зазорного в том, чтобы попросить помощи.

— Мне больно, — сипит Джебом. В груди снова всё скручивает и тянет, и никак не вдохнуть нормально, будто объём лёгких в раз уменьшился наполовину.

— Где больно?

— Вот тут, — Джебом кладет ладонь на солнечное сплетение и зло спрашивает, — что, поцелуешь?

Джексон с нечитаемым взглядом отпускает его руку, сжав напоследок пальцы. Джебом выходит, хлопнув дверью о косяк.

***

Он шатается без цели по стылым улицам, пальцы, отмороженные ещё с час назад, впиваются неровными ногтями в ладони, но этого недостаточно, чтобы перебить расползающуюся по груди и выше надуманную боль. Дыхание всё ещё сбито, хотя его игра в догонялки с последним на сегодня автобусом до дома была проиграна уже полчаса назад. Даже с этим справиться не может.

Джебом долго сидит на холодном бордюре, разглядывая то носки своих кед, то тёмный экран помирающего голодной смертью телефона. Страх перед одним звонком и признанием себя вслух неудачником соперничает с перспективой болтаться по городу до утра и отморозить себе что-нибудь ещё в довесок к пальцам. Джебом долго спорит сам с собой, боясь навязываться. Если за прошедшие полгода ничего не изменилось, то в пирсинг-салоне сегодня должен был Джинён работать, он наверняка устал и ему точно не до чужих глупых проблем. Джебом мнётся и мнётся, то набирает его номер, то сбрасывает в последний момент, но в итоге так и пишет жалкое, позорящее его сообщение.

Ответ от Джинёна приходит сразу же.

«Дома никого, мы на смене в приёмном покое. Спокойной ночи».

И адрес с паролем от входной двери квартиры, которую они снимают с Джексоном на двоих.

Ни осуждения, ни лишних вопросов.

До нужного дома он добирается уже заполночь, не двигающимися нормально пальцами набирает код и буквально вваливается в темную крошечную прихожую, запнувшись о гору обуви у порога. Джебом наступает носком одного кеда на задник другого и прямо так, не распутывая шнурки, раздувается. Проходится по тускло освещенной фонарем с улицы комнате, бросает рюкзак рядом с креслом, заваленным книгами по психиатрии и анатомическими атласами. На проверку книжки оказываются английскими и с кучей пометок, которые невозможно разобрать. Почерк не Джинёна, но такой же ужасный, самое то для будущего врача.

Где-то что-то звонко падает, Джебом идёт на звук и в дверях ванной сталкивается нос к носу с Джексоном с пятнами зубной пасты на подбородке. За время, что они не виделись, тот стал ещё скуластее и замученнее. Но глаза его всё те же: тёплые и живые.

— Ты чего тут делаешь?..

— Живу, — опешив, отвечает Джексон и убирает мокрую челку со лба.

— У вас же ночная, — Джебом пятится к выходу и беспомощно добавляет, — Джинён сказал.

— Это у него ночная, а я только вернулся. Он просто перепутал. А ты?..

— Курсы закончились поздно.

Сказать всю правду язык не поворачивается.

— А, — Джексон сонно моргает, — я поищу тебе зубную щётку, где-то у Джинёна была про запас. И полотенце. И поесть чего-нибудь...

— Я лучше пойду, неудобно как-то, позвоню кому-нибудь другому.

— Не пойдешь. И не позвонишь, — Джексон теснит его в сторону кухни, — тебе же некому больше в этом районе наверняка.

Он включает свет, оборачивается. С него сразу же сходит сон. Джебом, смутившись, быстро завешивается отросшей чёлкой, словно она сможет закрыть лицо целиком. Никак не отпускает чувство, что его сейчас отчитают также, как дома отругали родители. Становится жарко от иррационального стыда.

— Кто это сделал? — Джексон хватает его за подбородок и поворачивает правой стороной к свету.

Джебом бьёт по удерживающей его руке, кривится и ничего не отвечает, прячет глаза, крутит серебряное колечко в носу и давит на так и не заживающий прокол под глазом.

Больно. Но всё равно не вдохнуть.

— Не вертись, — Джексон осматривает ему нос, тычет пальцем в припухшую скулу и цыкает, — это надо снять, штанга не по размеру. Руки бы оторвал…

Он спешно начинает открывать шкафчики, ищет что-то, хлопает дверцами, роняет на пол пачки с рамёном. Кажется сердитым и нервным.

Джексон зубами откручивает крышечку какого-то флакона, найденного на одной из полок, льёт на руки и снова повторяет:

— Не вертись. Всё равно сниму.

Он неаккуратно выцарапывает из ноздри колечко, Джебом пытается отвернуться и шипит:

— Оставь, он же зажил.

— Его делал не я.

Мелькает абсолютно глупая мысль: будь они ближе, можно было подумать, что он ревнует.

— Ты отказался.

— Ты должен был остановиться.

Джексон проворачивает серёжку ещё раз и со страшным звуком, раздавшимся где-то внутри черепной коробки, вынимает. Колечко летит в раковину, звякает по дну и попадает в слив. По носу расползается тупая боль, она достигает глаза и вгрызается в нервы.

— А теперь эта дрянь…

Он заставляет запрокинуть голову сильнее, держит крепко, возится со штангой бесконечно долго. Скула горит, и вся половина лица немеет, Джебом терпит, кусает губы, боясь унизительно заорать, и цепляется за край стола. К самому горлу поднимается тревожная тошнота, в солнечном сплетении всё сжимается сильнее, и кислорода не хватает, лёгкие сгорают внутри.

Хочется, чтобы это всё прекратилось сейчас же. Больно-больно-больно.

По щеке течёт горячее, под плотно закрытыми веками печёт и зудит, как будто издалека доносятся ругань Джексона и звон металла о металл — это штанга отправляется следом за серёжкой в свой последний путь по водостоку.

Джебом открывает не видящие ничего из-за сияющей пелены глаза и сипит:

— Мне больно.

Джексон снова что-то роняет, бережно ведёт мокрым ватным диском Джебому под глазом и обыденно уже по-дурацки шутит:

— Где больно, давай поцелую.

А после вдруг наклоняется ниже и касается сухими губами израненной скулы, трётся носом о нос, гладит взмокший затылок и легко целует в саднящие губы. Во рту разливается вкус зубной пасты, в лёгких всё-таки что-то взрывается, и это очень-очень больно на один короткий миг, больнее, чем любой из проколов, который ему делали. Джексон обнимает осторожно, а когда Джебом отвечает на поцелуй, кажется, улыбается.

Джебом отворачивается, судорожно вдыхает и, уперевшись Джексону лбом в плечо, тут же закашливается. Потому что отвык уже дышать вот так: полной грудью, досыта. Это шокирует, прислушавшись к себе, он понимает, что и правда больше ничего не ощущает — словно кто-то в его голове резко опустил нужный рубильник.

Джексон так и не отстраняется, и глаза у него из-за света медовые, умиротворяюще спокойные, он размеренно дышит и смотрит внимательно в ответ, стоит поднять на него стыдливо взгляд, ищет что-то у Джебома на лице. Наверное, как-то так он глядит на своих пациентов после оказания первой помощи. Потом кладет ему ладонь туда, где впервые за вечность совсем ничего не болит и есть место и для воздуха, а не только для безмолвной ненависти к себе. Джебом ожидает, что его сейчас оттолкнут, и торопится хоть как-то отодвинуться первым, но Джексон притягивает его за толстовку обратно.

— Больше не больно? Дышишь?

Долгий вдох, длинный выдох. Очень странно. Джебом несмело кивает.

— Хорошо. Тогда каждый раз, когда будет больно, — произносит Джексон тихо в самое ухо, — я тебя поцелую.


End file.
